Yugi Muto (Duel Links)
}} Yugi Muto is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Yugi Muto, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He has frequently appeared as a non-playable character for special campaigns, but made his debut as an unlockable character in the 'Set Sail for the Kingdom: Duelist Chronicles' event. Description Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Trivia * Whenever the player uses Yami Yugi against Yugi, Yugi will state that he must battle him to prove he can be on his own, a reference to the Ceremonial Battle from the original anime. * If the player is Dueling as Yugi Muto, they will not be able to Duel against Yami Yugi in the Gate. The players are, however, allowed to Duel him with Yugi Muto through either Ranked Duels, or by finding and challenging Yami Yugi in Duel World. Character Specific Dialogue Yami Yugi * When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Yugi will announce "It's our destiny to fight, and this is a fight that I must win!" ** When he wins the Duel, he'll say "I'll never forget you, my friend. Never." *** This is a reference to Yugi's win in the Ceremonial Battle. Card Specific Dialogue Monsters * Whenever Yugi Muto Summons "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction", a cut-in frame of Yugi Muto will briefly appear, and he'll announce "Here's Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!" Then, if that player hasn't already Summoned "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" being Summoned will play afterwards. ** Whenever he activates either of that monster's effects, he announces "Gandora's special ability!" followed by "Boundless Gigarays!" *Whenever Yugi Muto Summons Dark Magician, a cut-in frame of Yugi Muto will briefly appear, and he'll announce "I Summon Dark Magician!" **Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Dark Magician, attack!" followed by "Dark Magic Attack!" * Whenever Yugi Summons "Silent Magician LV4", a cut-in frame of his face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Silent Magician!" ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Silent Magician, attack!" followed by "Silent Burning Attack!" *Whenever he summons "Silent Magician LV8", a cut-in frame of Yugi Muto will briefly appear, and he'll announce "I bet you've never seen this monster before!" Then if the player hasn't summoned "Silent Magician LV8" before during that Duel, a cutscene of "Silent Magician LV8" being summoned will play afterward. ** Oddly, he doesn't say the her name before her animation plays, making "Silent Magician LV8" the second monster whose name isn't called before their animation, with the first being "Vampire Lord" when the latter is being special summoned by Seto Kaiba. * Whenever Yugi Summons "Blockman", he announces "I Summon Blockman!" ** Whenever he activates that monster's effect, he announces "Blockman's special effect activates!" followed by "Deconstruction!" * Whenever Yugi Summons "Toy Magician", he announces "I have other magicians you may not be familiar with." He next announces "I Summon Toy Magician!" ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Toy Magician, attack!" followed by "Block Demolition!" ***This quote is a reference to Yugi only using "Toy Magician" in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. * Whenever Yugi Summons "Alpha the Magnet Warrior", he announces "I Summon a Magnet Warrior!" * Whenever Yugi Summons "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior", he announces "I Special Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" ** Most of the time when he delcares an attack with that monster, he announces "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, attack!" followed by "Magnet Saber!" * Whenever Yugi Summons "Buster Blader", a cut-in frame of Yugi Muto will briefly appear, and he'll announce, "Come, My All-Powerful Buster Blader!" ** Most of the time when he declares a attack with that monster, he announces "Buster Blader, attack!" followed by "Dragon Sword!" * When attacking with "Curse of Dragon", most of the time he announces "Curse of Dragon, attack!" followed by "Dragon Breath!" * When attacking with "Summoned Skull", most of the time he announces "Summoned Skull, attack!" followed by "Lightning Strike!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters